Janella in Wonderland airs The Mermaid Finale this July
July 13, 2014 Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador ‘Janella in Wonderland’ is Most Successful Fantaserye in Philippine TV After almost a 7-month of winning the hearts of TV viewers, the country’s consistent, most successful and top-rating primetime fantaserye Janella in Wonderland will air its finale episode titled The Mermaid Ending on Friday (July 18) on IBC-13’s Kapinoy Primetime. Meanwhile, the Kapinoy primetime princess believes that despite its new competition, TV viewers will still continue to support Janella in Wonderland because of the upcoming heart-warming, romance, adventure, fantasy and teen love story scenes in the fantasy drama series with a huge hit. With its one-of-a-kind original production from its production design, magnificent costumes, and visually outstanding effects up to the remarkable underwater scenes, impressive fantasy, love, romantic and adventure story, cast, locations, costumes, and musical score, Janella trilogy of the mermaid fantaserye is topbilled by the teen sweetheart Janella Salvador as her first leading role with Marlo Mortel and Andrei Felix, quickly became a hit not only among the young viewers but also among families and kids. Loyal fans were hooked with the fantasy and mermaid adventures and lesson-filled misadventures of a simple young girl named Janella, the mermaid tale turned into a princess will fall in love and how she will become a mermaid princess as the Princess of the Sea. “Oh my gee, i'm so exciting mermaid princess how Janella fall in love again because this mermaid tail girl in the land that I have received this year,” said Janella who admitted that she has become attached to her character. I'm so oh my super gee, i'm Janella Bernardo feels the magic for me. Since Janella in Wonderland started airing last January 6 as young Janella (Sofia Millares) and last January 23 as growing Janella (Janella Salvador) is a mermaid tale, it has won over TV viewers and dominated its timeslot because of Janella’s exciting journey with Victor (Marlo Mortel). From its consistent high national TV ratings,'' Janella in Wonderland'' truly conquered the nation as proven by its top trending topics on Twitter and Facebook almost every night; fans of exciting mall tours; best-selling official soundtrack and merchandise; and numerous magazine covers. Janella in Wonderland is one of IBC's flagships in the fantasy series of the ratings game, it consistently tops on its timeslot. After Honesto and Adarna, it faced a new rival of the so-called Sirena Wars like Dyesebel and Kambal Sirena since March 17, and recently Nino remained the beaten in the national TV ratings. With the show’s phenomenal success, Andrei Felix, Roxee B, Sam Y.G., Kat Alano and Ysabel Ortega became royal household names; Marlo Mortel were crowned as their generation’s young superstar; and Janella was hailed as the Primetime Princess of IBC. The war between humans and mermaids will reach its climax as Janella is save for Merliah (Ysabel) and they fights for her kingdom against Eris (Alessandra de Rossi). How will Janella protect the world she is destined to reign now that she is loved to Victor? Will their love reunite and promote peace between mermaids and human beings? Janella gave Pet Fish (Nel Gomez), Zuma (Alyanna Angeles) and Sebastian (Hans Mortel) are in the splash of beach. Now that the mermaid ending of Janella’s mermaid girl near, the Princess of the Sea in this island. Who will kiss Victor (Marlo Mortel) charming fall in love again? She reunited for the family as mom and dad at home received the house island. In the end of the story for the sea, at the beach, Oh My G, Janella loves Victor who kiss me while as she jumps into the water and they elude their pursers as Janella the mermaid tail will fall in love again. Together they swim along the ocean floor toward what appears to be an underwater kingdom as Victor kiss Janella. Also part of Janella in Wonderland are Richie D'Horsie, Gabbi Garcia, Alexandra Macanan, BJ Forbes, CJ Navato, Carlo Lacana, Kat Alano, Janina Vela, Ysabel Ortega, Paolo Serrano, Jai and Joj Agpangan, Jazz Ocampo, Mikee Lee, the voices of Alyanna Angeles as Zuma, Hans Mortel as Sebastian and Harvey Bautista as Snouts, Nel Gomez as Kim's Pet Fish, Raine Salamante as Lipstick Fish, Ciara Sotto as Dreamfish, Red Sternberg as Remo and Jake Roxas as Pufferazzi, The Destines are Celine Lim, Dexie Daulat and Aria Cariño, and Alessandra de Rossi as Eris, Meryll Soriano as Ursula, RJ Ledesma as the voice of Shark, Bernard Palanca as the voice of Dragon Fish and Bart Guingona as the voice of Mocktopus, directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Paco Sta. Maria. Don’t miss the mermaid ending of Janella in Wonderland this Friday, 7:45pm, after Express Balita on IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime. For more updates, log in to www.ibc.com.ph or follow @ibc13 on Twitter. For more information about Janella in Wonderland, visit the show’s official social media accounts at Facebook.com/JanellainWonderland and Twitter.com/JanellainWonderland. IBC-13 Sked on July 18, 2014 * 6 pm -- Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo * 6:30 pm -- Express Balita (LIVE) * 7:45 pm -- Janella in Wonderland: The Mermaid Finale * Starring Janella Salvador * 8:30 pm -- Only Me and You * 9:15 pm -- TreseBella: The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) * 10 pm -- TreseBella: Hayate the Combat Butler * 10:30 pm -- TreseBella: Fall In Love With Me * 11 pm -- News Team 13 (LIVE) * 11:30 pm -- Snooky * 12:15 am -- Home Shopping Network